futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2023-24 UEFA Europa League Season (Copy1234 Football)
The '''2023-24 UEFA Europa League '''was the 53rd season of Europe's secondary club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 15th season since it was renamed from the UEFA Cup to the UEFA Europa League. The final was played at the Kazan Arena in Kazan, Russia, between Portuguese & German side Sporting CP and RB Leipzig — Sporting CP defeated RB Leipzig 2-0 and have earned the right to play against FC Barcelona, the winners of the 2023–24 UEFA Champions League, in the 2024 UEFA Super Cup. As winners, Sporting CP would also have been qualified for the 2024–25 UEFA Champions League group stage. Host Selection For the first time ever, an open bidding process was launched on 10 December 2021 by UEFA to select the venues of the club competition finals (UEFA Champions League, UEFA Europa League, UEFA Women's Champions League and UEFA Super Cup). Associations had until 28 January 2022 to express interest, and bid dossiers must be submitted by 31 May 2022. UEFA announced on 4 February 2022 that six associations expressed interest in hosting, and confirmed on 1 June 2022 that three associations submitted bids for the 2024 UEFA Europa League Final: The bid evaluation report was published by UEFA on 22 September 2022. The Kazan Arena was selected as the venue by the UEFA Executive Committee on 29 September 2022. Group Stage The draw for the group stage was held on 31 August 2023 at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 48 teams were drawn into twelve groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams are seeded into four pots based on their 2023 UEFA club coefficients. In each group, teams played against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 32 where they are joined by the eight third-placed teams of the 2023–24 UEFA Champions League group stage. The matchdays are 21 September, 5 October, 26 October, 9 November, 30 November, and 7 December 2023. Group A # RB Leipzig (title holder): 15pts # Stade de Reims: 10pts # Legia Warsaw: 10pts # FK Žalgiris: 0pts Group B # FC Porto: 12pts # Rubin Kazan: 10pts # SK Brann: 8pts # AIK: 4pts Group C # AC Milan: 15pts # Bayer Leverkusen: 12pts # Feyenoord: 9pts # AEK Larnaca: 0pts Group D # Tottenham Hotspur: 14pts # Grasshopper Club Zürich: 13pts # ŠK Slovan Bratislava: 7pts # FK BATE Borisov: 0pts Group E # PEC Zwolle: 16pts # Manchester United: 13pts # MOL Vidi: 3pts # Rapid Wien: 3pts Group F # Sporting CP: 13pts # Atalanta B.C.: 12pts # FC Astana: 7pts # Besiktas: 2pts Group G # Sevilla: 16pts # Stade Rennais: 12pts # VFL Wolfsburg: 7pts # FC Copenhagen: 0pts Group H # Southampton: 18pts # Ludogorets Razgrad: 8pts # CSKA Moscow: 5pts # FCSB: 2pts Group I # Vitória de Guimarães: 15pts # PSV: 12pts # KAA Gent: 9pts # Rangers: 0pts Group J # Everton: 16pts # Athletic Club Bilbao: 10pts # Zorya Luhansk: 9pts # Qarabag Agdam: 0pts Group K # AS Monaco: 13pts # FC Sion: 13pts # 1899 Hoffenheim: 9pts # AEK Athens: 0pts Group L # Juventus: 15pts # Malmö FF: 15pts # PAOK: 3pts # Standard Liège: 3pts Knockout Phase In the knockout phase, teams play against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 32, the twelve group winners and the four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage with the better group records are seeded, and the twelve group runners-up and the other four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the round of 16, quarter-finals and semi-finals, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. As the draws for the quarter-finals and semi-finals are held together before the quarter-finals are played, the identity of the quarter-final winners is not known at the time of the semi-final draw. A draw is also held to determine which semi-final winner is designated as the "home" team for the final (for administrative purposes as it is played at a neutral venue). Round of 32 Round of 16 Quarter Final Semi Final Final Teams ''In the following table, finals until 2009 were in the UEFA Cup era, since 2010 were in the UEFA Europa League era. '' |time = 22:00 |event = 2024 UEFA Europa League Final |round = 2024 UEFA Europa League Final |team1 = |score = 2–0 |aet = |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = , |attendance = 53,000 |referee = ( ) |penaltyscore = |penalties1 = |penalties2 = }} Final Ambassador The ambassador for the final is former Russian international Andrey Arshavin, who won the 2007–08 UEFA Cup with and finished as the Man of the Match. Final Opening Ceremony American band Evanescence performed at the opening ceremony preceding the final, playing a medley of their hits "Fallen", "The Open Door", "My Immortal" and "Bring Me To Life" while supported by a display of pyrotechnics and fireworks. Video Category:Football Category:Copy1234V2 Football Category:2020s